


Аид

by KittyAlarm



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Clash of the Titans (2010), Wrath of the Titans (2012)
Genre: Collage, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAlarm/pseuds/KittyAlarm
Summary: Говорят, древние боги исчезли, но кто знает...
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Аид

**Author's Note:**

> в качестве одного из исходников использована фотография бюста Аида (римская копия греческого оригинала V в. До н.э. ) из коллекции Национального музея в Риме.

  
[view full image | посмотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/3f/9e/SFcZ749u_o.jpg)  



End file.
